20 Ways To Kill Taki Aizawa
by AkiyaRaeXVI
Summary: The 19 ways Taki Aizawa escaped death and the way he finally was convicted to his own Karmic Justice.
1. Death One

**Title: **20 Ways To Kill Taki Aizawa

**Author: **AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation they are Maki's characters

**WARNINGS:** Death of character Taki many times over, short chapters, could be bad English/grammar shouldn't be bad spelling though, NO FLAMES please, concrit welcome though please keep in mind this is just joking around and isn't a serious fic and I think that's about it except there may be some graphic death scenes.

* * *

Death One

Taki walked into the studio. He couldn't believe he had been summoned all the way from America just to "discuss Ask's future with NG". He hadn't been given any more information than that in the message that had been left in his voicemail.

Figuring it had to be good news, he'd jumped on the next available plane, and now here he was. He left the door open as he stepped into the seemingly empty room.

"Hello?"

There was no reply, only the creak and slam of the door behind him. The lights suddenly went out, dousing the room in an inky blackness.

"Welcome to the end of the road, Taki Aizawa," said a big booming voice. At first Taki didn't recognize it, but he knew it was someone with an American accent.

"K, of Bad Luck?" He asked into the darkness.

His reply was an evil laugh, which echoed eerily through the darkened room. A shiver ran up his spine, and he thought he might wet himself in another second.

Taki ran to the door, desperately twisting the knob, to no avail.

"I have locked the door to ensure your death."

Taki turned again, his back flat against the wall. A red light from a sniper rifle's aiming laser streaked across the floor. Taki stared, wide-eyed, as it came to rest just below his zipper line, right on his family jewels.

"This is for Shuichi, you selfish bastard," K said, and pulled the trigger.

There was a scream of sheer agony, followed by a thumping sound as Taki's body fell to the floor. K silently crawled out of one window and crept into another, his gun slung casually over his shoulder.

He laughed maniacally at the pool of blood coming out from under the studio door as he passed by. No one bothered to question him about his weapon as he exited the building, still laughing. After all it was K, the crazy had gotten used to him being armed with one dangerous object or other.

Back up in Studio 5, Taki Aizawa lay dying in a pool of his own blood. His last thought was of Shuichi and how he wished he'd never layed eyes on the little pink-haired pest.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

beta'd by StarrySky on gurabite. Sorry I've forgotten your account name .  
so yeah thats one death down and 19 to go pehehehehehe i will get working soon  
And remember kids: never let them take you alive

~AkiyaRae  
.: Those Who Criticise Cannot Harm Those Who Create :.


	2. Death Two

**Title: **20 Ways To Kill Taki Aizawa

**Author: **AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation they are Maki's characters

**Beta:** Sir Aaron Fuera VIII

**WARNINGS:** Death of character Taki many times over, short chapters, could be bad English/grammar shouldn't be bad spelling though, NO FLAMES please, CONCIET welcome though please keep in mind this is just joking around and isn't a serious FICTION and I think that's about it except there may be some graphic death scenes.

* * *

---  
Death Two  
---

Taki Aizawa opened his eyes.

A single large beam of sunlight shone down upon his body, awakening him from an uncomfortable sleep. He groaned at first unable to recall where he was. There was a scent of blood that was simply overpowering every one of his senses.

His mind suddenly ticked over; flashes of memory enlightened him to the previous night's events. Eyes springing OPEN, Taki jumped up staring wide eyed at the blood.

After a moments stunned silence, hands started to pat and run over his own body. He couldn't find any bullet holes, abrasions or anything to indicate the sadistic killing that he had underwent last night.

The door opened snapping him out of his reverie. The person who entered stepped in the blood. Not noticing the splash of liquid or the stain around his pants because the second the intruder had seen Taki he had slammed the door behind him.

Hiroshi Nakano glared at the man already in the room. The auburn haired boy immediately felt a burst of red hot anger overwhelm him. The urge to hurt the man that stood before him was far too strong for his higher brain functions to tell him not to do anything.

Listening to his primal urges Hiro yanked the nearest guitar off its stand and ripped on of the strings right out of its neck. He lunged forward and grabbed Taki in a tight hold the string firmly pressing against the others skin. Taki hadn't had time to react, he was both frozen in horror and Hiro had moved too quickly.

"This is for everything you did to Shuichi." Hiro growled into the vocalist's ear. Taki's whole body went rigid. Hands flayed uselessly as they tried to pry the string away from his neck.

Taki's eyes were seeing white spots as it got harder and harder to breathe. Hiro just kept thinking _'die you UNGREATFUL bastard, die' _over and over.

The vocalist of the band ASK eventually slumped to the ground. His final breath had been inhaled and exhaled. His body now lie motionless on the floor, dead and cold. And despite the fact that he had just taken a human life Hiroshi Nakano, guitarist of Bad Luck laughed.

He laughed at the just reward of the pathetic man who had hurt his best friend. With a few pats on his clothes to remove invisible dust, Hiro left the studio and the corpse behind…

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I said these were going to get worse, but alas there are 18 more chapters to go. So now that it seems like my social life has been killed I can update more often…I don't know if it's a good or bad thing right now…you might have to get back to me on that one.

.: Those Who Criticise Cannot Harm Those Who Create :.  
~AkiyaRae


	3. Death Three

**Title: **20 Ways To Kill Taki Aizawa

**Author: **AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation they are Maki's characters

**WARNINGS:** Death of character Taki many times over, short chapters, could be bad English/grammar shouldn't be bad spelling though, NO FLAMES please, concrit welcome though please keep in mind this is just joking around and isn't a serious fic and I think that's about it except

* * *

there may be some graphic death scenes.

---

Death Three

---

"Oi Taki!" A voice called out to the lifeless looking body. Taki's eyes opened. He didn't dare open his eyes for fear of actually being dead. Maakun, the blonde guitarist for Taki's band stood over his band mate. Maakun nudged Taki's body with his foot.

"Earth to Taki Aizawa!" He called. Taki finally lifted his head and looked at his friend.

"I'm not dead…" Taki's voice was drawn out. Maakun didn't bother to fight the urge to give the vocalist a look that said 'you're an idiot.'

"Ken wants ice cream." Maakun informed the dark haired man. He couldn't even be bothered asking why the other was on the floor. All he knew was his other band mate wanted ice cream and there was currently and ice cream truck travelling outside NG.

Taki stood up. He knew he should be worrying about the fact that he was still alive but when it came to ice cream he didn't care what shape his health was in. As if on cue Ken poked his head in the door.

"HEYYYYYYYY!!!!" He whined like a petulant child. "I WANT ICE CREAM!!" Taki nodded and agreed. Maakun sighed as he watched the keyboardist and vocalist race down the halls of NG and out toward the ice cream truck.

The blonde had just exited NG when he heard the scream. His head snapped up just in time to watch the ice cream truck run over Taki. He went to run forward to try and save his friend but was stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the ice cream truck with wide eyes.

The big tyres were being driven back and forth over Taki's body. Maakun felt the sudden urge to empty the contents of his stomach as he watched his band mate be crushed to a pulp.

After what seemed like hours but was only two minutes the truck halted. The door of the truck creaked open and a hyper, purple haired keyboardist of Nittle Grasper hopped out.

"HII!" She greeted the now cheering crowd. "I'm hyper little Nori, pleased to meet you!" She then walked to the decimated body of Taki that was currently oozing blood from it's remains. "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PICKING ON SHUICHI!!!" She screamed kicking what was left of his body.

"EWWWWWWW!!!" She screamed before running inside. "MY BEST SHOES!!!" Maakun fainted. His best friend was dead and everyone was happy…what was this world coming too?

* * *

**A/N: **yeah I don't care that ice cream trucks might not go into Tokyo…they do now! It's comedy fic so laugh it up and I hope you stick with me to the end. I promise good deaths!!!


	4. Death Four

**Title: **20 Ways To Kill Taki Aizawa

**Author: **AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation they are Maki's characters

**WARNINGS:** Death of character Taki many times over, short chapters, could be bad English/grammar shouldn't be bad spelling though, NO FLAMES please, concrit welcome though please keep in mind this is just joking around and isn't a serious fic and I think that's about it except there may be some graphic death scenes.

* * *

---

Death Four

---

"AHH!" Screamed Taki Aizawa as he sat bolt upright in bed. Panting Taki's mind quickly started chanting to him that it had all been a horrible, horrible dream. With a groan he cracked his neck and turned to get out of bed.

With any luck today would be a better day than yesterday. Or at least better than the dream that he had been given.

Taki walked toward the bathroom, removing his clothes as he did. He thought that he might as well have a shower to wake himself up properly. When he walked past his bathroom mirror something caught his eye.

It was black, running all over his body and patterned. For a long silenced moment he stood staring nonplussed at what had been incidentally tattooed onto his body. He started to freak out, this couldn't be happening. If they were there then that meant that it wasn't a dream, that Noriko had really ran him to a pulp with an ice cream truck.

Tyre tracks. Clear, black, tyre tracks were covering his body. All was silent in the apartment for only seconds longer before Taki threw his head back and screamed in frustration.

The scream quickly turned to one of sheer pain as he felt a large stabbing feeling shoot through his shoulder. His hand instinctively held the pained area only to find no abrasion.

Another stabbing pain shot through his leg making Taki fall to the ground in agony. Within seconds a third pain wracked his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" He screamed for all to hear.

"Ah but the prey must remain silent." Came an eerie voice. Taki tried to turn around at no avail. Instead a malicious laugh met his ears. "HOW DARE YOU RAPE SHUICHI! MY BROTHERS FIANCE!"

Taki Aizawa finally managed to turn around, only enough to catch a glimpse of an insane man. A dark shadow with glowing eyes, in its hand was a voodoo doll with his hair.

"DIE TAKI AIZAWA!" The eerie voice penetrated Taki's mind and body as a nail was driven down into his head and heart respectfully causing nothing but blinding pain and sheer blackness.

Once more: Taki Aizawa lay dead on the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, many things have kept my attention elsewhere…so yeah here we have instalment number 4. more deaths for 5-20 would be much appreciated.

_~AkiyaRae_

_.: NEVER UNDERESTIMATE PROFFANITY. YOU CAN HIDE IT. DISGUISE IT. SHADE IT. BUT FOR SOME REASON YOU CAN NEVER KILL IT :._


	5. Death Five

**Title: **20 Ways To Kill Taki Aizawa

**Author: **AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation they are Maki's characters

**WARNINGS:** Death of character Taki many times over, short chapters, could be bad English/grammar shouldn't be bad spelling though, NO FLAMES please, concrit welcome though please keep in mind this is just joking around and isn't a serious fic and I think that's about it except there may be some graphic death scenes.

* * *

---

Death Five

---

* * *

The sun was just setting over Ancient Rome. Taki Aizawa was awakened by a screaming woman. After standing he stood there looking at, not only the strange clothes he was wearing, but the obvious time period abnormality.

The woman who had screamed, had actually screamed in delight. A man was wrapping a gemmed necklace around her neck as they walked down the street. Taki held a hand up to his agape mouth.

There was no way this could be happening. He tried to reason with himself. Not only was he in ancient Rome, he had a change of clothes and everything seemed real enough. From the headache to the person gripping his arm.

Taki froze at the realisation of the last sentence. He was being dragged, quite mercilessly, across the shopping centre. He didn't dare fight against the burly men, he was a coward, but he was a smart coward. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

Especially when he realised that in this kooky, wacky dream; someone had forgotten to install a universal translator. He couldn't understand a word of what was being said to him and they obviously wouldn't understand Japanese.

This quickly became his downfall. He was presented in front of what was clearly some Roman form of Mafia. The main man who stood before him spoke with a gruff tone but all Taki could do was stand helplessly.

At one point during what was clearly an interrogation Taki tried to make a break for it. He was obviously caught out as he soon found himself being held down on his back on a stone bench.

His clothes were quickly being ripped from his body. This only served to make him try and scream. He fought with all his might only to be restrained. A moment after the strong hold on him was delivered he felt a very cold liquid being doused over his pants.

And not just on his lap or knees, but right over his crotch. At first he thought it was odd that his pee was cold. After coming to the conclusion that it wasn't urine, his thoughts wondered why he had been doused in water.

Except…it wasn't water.

The moment the firestick had been brought near him, his mind clicked as to what the liquid was. It was obviously some kind of gasoline or flammable liquid.

Mind racing, heart pounding, Taki gave a final try to escape. It was fruitless for a moment later his whole body was ablaze. He started screaming in agony, never in his life had he experienced such pain.

The "mafia" let him go as he ran down the street, the fire from his crotch soon spreading to the whole city. As Taki soon resided himself to death (which was really only a matter of minutes) his conscience weight heavily onto himself.

For now not only was he responsible for the rape of Shuichi Shindou and the beating of his best friend. But the entire deaths and fire of ancient Rome. But he felt satisfied too, he had made history…that would never be uncovered…at that thought, he cried like a little baby as his body was burned to ash.

* * *

**A/N:** _Goodness, Gracious, GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!_ I was given an idea to use fire in some way and the only fire I could think of was the fire of Rome…so after reading about 6 words on Wikipedia I came up with this. Any more ideas for deaths would be much appreciated.

Anyways the fire thing was added as requested by **Luna Mage **URL-[.net/u/1720987/]


End file.
